An Unexpected Guest
by Todokanunegai
Summary: And the last person Yami expected to be at his front door was standing there. Complete [Edited 21905]


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Warning: Shounen-ai and some OOCness.

An Unexpected Guest

Yami sat curled up on the couch in his pajamas, a cup of tea clutched in his hands.

He didn't pay the storm brewing outside too much mind though he watched it with a wary eye. Thick, dark clouds hung in the sky, heavy with moisture. They were ominous of the inevitable rainfall soon to follow.

Lightning blazed across the dark sky followed shortly by a loud rumbling of thunder.

'I wonder how long it'll be before it starts to pour? Five or ten minutes, possibly?'

Several knocks on the door jolted Yami out of his musings.

Yami was reluctant to get up form his comfortable position, but he remembered that Yuugi was over at Ryou's and Sugoroku was out of town. So the former Pharaoh was forced to get off his lazy behind and answer the door.

Yami opened the door, ready to curse whoever it was that made him get up from the couch.

And the last person Yami expected to be at his front door was standing there. Bakura stared at him with a bored look.

Yami's threat to curse whoever was at the door was stopped short. He was too surprised to carry it out. Bakura's was most definitely not a face he saw frequently when he opened the door.

"What are you doing here, Bakura?" Yami asked when he finally regained the ability of speech.

"Yuugi and Ryou wanted to duel. Yuugi said forgot his deck so Ryou asked me to get it. Mind you, I'm only doing this because I didn't want to sit and watch them being all lovey-dovey with each other." Bakura explained with clear disgust in his voice.

"Yuugi forgot his deck? But he had it with him when he left." Yami said, his brow's furrowing in bafflement.

"Well, he said he left it at home."

"I guess I'll have to go look for it." Yami looked slightly uncomfortable, unsure of what to say to former Tomb Robber, "Um…do you want to come in and wait?"

Bakura shrugged brushing passed him into the house.

'I guess that's a yes…'

Yami closed the door, confusion still etched on his face.

"Make yourself comfortable. There's tea in the kitchen." Yami said.

A rough grunt was his only answer.

Yami ran upstairs to look for the 'forgotten' deck that he suspected wasn't so forgotten.

After looking everywhere and seeing no signs of the deck, Yami felt his suspicion was thoroughly confirmed and was ready to confront the suspect.

Yuugi!

/Yes/ The 'innocent' reply came through the link.

You did not forget your deck now, did you?

/No, I didn't. Whoever said that/ Yami could almost see the smirk on Yuugi's face…scratch that…he **could** see the smirk on Yuugi's face.

So why is Bakura over here telling me you forgot your deck?

/Maybe he just wants to see you/ Yuugi mentally nudged him.

Yuugi_…_Yami warned.

/Heh…well, Ryou and I couldn't resist. Hey, it looks like it's going to rain soon. Have fun/

Yami tried to retort, but he felt Yuugi put up a mental block.

"Aibou…" Yami growled. _'What is that kid thinking?'_

"What's with you?" Bakura asked.

For the second time that day, Yami was knocked out of his musing by the same person.

"What?"

"Well, you were just standing there staring into space."

"Oh. I was thinking."

"So any luck with that deck?"

"No, Yuugi had it with him."

It was Bakura's turn to look confused. "Huh?"

"Never mind."

"Well, I guess I'll go now."

"Yeah." Yami nodded, walking Bakura to the door.

Just as Bakura stepped outside, the rain decided to start pouring.

Yami groaned. _'Is everyone and everything plotting against-'_

His thought was interrupted again as Bakura made a quick move to get out of the rain and knocked straight into Yami who was conveniently standing in the doorway.

So now they were in an extremely awkward position with Bakura sprawled on top of the stunned spirit of the Sennen Puzzle.

They just stared at each other until the thunder kindly shook them out of it.

"Sorry." Bakura mumbled quickly getting up.

"It's ok, it was an accident." Yami said standing up and closing the door.

An uncomfortable silence was upon the Mutou living room as the two spirits sat opposite each other.

Both stared into the cups of tea in their hands, unsure of what to say.

Finally Bakura spoke. "What did you mean by Yuugi had his deck?"

Yami looked up, a blush unknowingly creeping onto his face. "It's a long story."

"Well, talk them. We have the whole damn night. It doesn't look like the rain's going to give anytime soon."

"It's nothing you want to hear about."

Bakura noticed the blush on Yami's face and smirk.

"Oh…I understand, it's something highly embarrassing and the Pharaoh's afraid to tell. Tsk tsk, such a coward and to imagine you call yourself the King of Games." Bakura goaded as he moved so he sat next to Yami. "Looks like you're finally afraid of something"

"I'm not a coward!" Yami said indignantly.

"So tell me, I dare you." Bakura urged, leaning closer to Yami and watching him with curious brown eyes.

Yami squirmed slightly at having Bakura so close to him. The white haired spirit was oblivious to Yami's discomfort.

"…"

"Well? Cat got your tongue?"

"No…"

"So?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"I'm curious and need something to pass the time."

"Isn't there anything else for you to pass the time with?"

"Nope. Now stop trying to change the topic. Unless of course…you're a co-"

"Fine!"

Bakura smirked, he always got his way.

"ItwasallasetupbyYuugi.Hehadhisdeckallalong,butheusedforgettingitasanexcusetosendyouoverhere.HedidthatbecauseheknewthatI

wasinlovewithyouandwantedmetobealonewithyou.Hewastryingtoplaymatchmaker.Heknewitwasgoingtorainsoyouwouldbestuckov

erhereandthatnooneelsewasgoingtobehome,makingittheperfecttimeformetoconfess." Yami said this all in one breath, leaving Bakura looking very confused.

"Repeat that at a much slower pace, Pharaoh, I couldn't understand a word you said."

Yami searched for an escape route, but all hopes for escape were blocked. He was cornered on the couch. So he had no choice but to repeat what he said.

"It was all a setup by Yuugi. He had his deck all along, but he used forgetting it as the excuse to send you over here. He did that because he knew that I was in love with you and wanted me to be alone with you. He was trying to play matchmaker. He knew it was going to rain so you would be stuck over here and that no one else was going to be home, making it the perfect time for me to confess."

Yami shut his eyes tightly, bracing for Bakura's reaction. But the punch or disgusted reaction or both he was expecting never came.

Yami opened his eyes cautiously. Bakura sat with a stunned look on his face.

A flash of lightning and a rumble of thunder were the only warnings before the lights went out.

Yami was thankful for the darkness as he didn't have to look at Bakura any longer.

A long moment passed before anything was said.

"Hold me." The quiet statement was made suddenly in the dark.

Yami blinked, not sure if he was hearing things or not. "Come again?"

"Hold me."

Yami definitely heard that. He was unsure of whether to do as he was asked or not.

The choice was made for him as he felt a warm body curled up against his. He could feel a gentle breath against his chest and soft hair tickling his chin.

Yami automatically wrapped his arms around Bakura's waist to keep him from falling off the couch.

"Bakura…?"

"I'm afraid of the dark…" It was a barely audible mumble, but Yami heard it.

Yami smiled, so the fearless Tomb Robber was afraid of something. Yami tightened his grip and buried his nose in Bakura's hair.

"Yami…"

"Hm?" Yami asked, enjoying the warmth radiating off the other teen.

"I love you too."

Before he could reply, a pair of soft lips pressed against his own then pulled away. Bakura settled his head against Yami's chest once again.

"Sleep." It was a whispered command.

"Hai…" Yami agreed.

Bakura snuggled closer to Yami who's held him tightly. They fell asleep together to the sound of the rain and the sound of each other's breathing.

End.

© Todokanunegai 3-9-03 Edited 2-19-05


End file.
